


the best art, they say, is that which conceals art

by thorbrucekyrie (arthureverest)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Other, Pygmalion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthureverest/pseuds/thorbrucekyrie
Summary: "Tony had seen and studied people all his life. He incorporated the things he had learned into his work. With help he had created,almostcreated life."ironcircuits drabble based on the myth of Pygmalion (Metamorphoses Book X). I may do something longer on this at some point. for marco.





	the best art, they say, is that which conceals art

Tony had seen and studied people all his life. He incorporated the things he had learned into his work. With help he had created, _almost_ created life. 

He worked tirelessly, perfecting every curve and movement, every sequence and function. He made, with marvelous robotics, an android, vibranium form. The image seemed that of any human, truly, almost living, and willing to take on movement. He fell in love with his own workmanship.

And so Tony marvels and loves the body he has fashioned. He would often move his hands to test, to touch it: _could this be flesh, or vibranium only?_ No, it would only be metal. He imagines that his kisses are felt, returned. He speaks to him, holds him, believe his fingers almost leave a mark on his limbs, and worries that he may bruise him if he holds him wrong.

He gives him a place to rest, puts a soft pillow under his head, as if he felt it, calls him _‘darling, my darling love!’_

At some point he finds himself wishing aloud that he may find someone like his android to love. He dared not wish for the android himself. But the android heard him, and felt his intentions, and turned.

He kissed him, and he seemed to glow, and he kissed him, and stroked his arms, and felt the movement under his worn fingers, like a purr in the sunlight. And he wonders, and doubts, is dubious and happy, plays lover again, and over and over touches the body with his hand. It is a body!

No words can be enough. The lips he kisses are real indeed, the android can feel them, and blushes and responds, looks up, and his eyes open at once on the lover and the skies.


End file.
